Blood
by dark bloosom
Summary: Sakura ditugaskan oleh Sasori untuk menjaga dan menangani kasus yang terjadi di KHS. tentang bangkai, darah, dan pembunuhan di tempat itu. Tapi sesuatu membuat Sakura berada dalam kebimbangan ketika bertemu dengan gadis pirang yang membuatnya bergetar entah karena apa. di lain pihak Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu tentang gadis itu dan membantu Sakura.. SakuxSasu SakuShion not yuri
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

Manik klorofil itu menatap bosan kearah seorang pemuda berambut merah terang yang tengah duduk santai di depannya. Membuatnya mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya melihat reaksi dari orang tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit kedua anak manusia tersebut hanya saling diam tanpa berniat untuk memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mansion itu.

Si pemilik mata emerald yang merasa jengah dengan kesunyian dan pandangan menusuk dari orang di depannya akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa untuk menolak perintah sang pemuda. Menghembuskan nafas panjang akhirnya dia pun bersuara.

''baiklah..baiklah aku akan segera mengemasi barang-barangku.''

Dapat dilihat dari manik hijaunya pemuda itu menyeringai kecil membuatnya ingin menjambak helaian merah cerah itu.

Si pemuda yang merasa senang mendengar jawaban dari si Emerald berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan kearahnya. Kemudian tangannya mengacak rambut spike di depannya.

''terima kasih _otouto..''_

oOo

Semua mata kini tertuju pada 2 orang yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan gaya melawan gravitasi. Disampingnya berdiri seorang anak berambut merah muda. Anak itu hanya memandang datar kedepan.

''nah Haruno-san perkenalkan dirimu,'' perintah sang guru bermasker itu pada Sakura. Sakura melangkah sedikit kedepan dan ditatapnya seluruh penghuni kelas dngan tatapan yang -masih datar.

''Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Terima kasih.''

'hanya itu?'

Itulah yang melintas dalam benak tiap siswa disana. Beberapa anak nampak melongo dengan apa yang barusan terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Murid baru yang pelit bicaramenyebalkan dan sok _cool_. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Sang guru yang awalnya agak melongo segera menguasai dirinya dan tersenyum kaku dibalik maskernya yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain,kecuali jika dia tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit. Tentu orang akan tahu bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

Oke kembali pada Sakura, dia terus menatap datar dengan gayanya yang sedikit angkuh itu pada seluruh penghuni kelas. Membuat sebagian merasa sebal dan sebagian merasa terpesona dengan gayanya itu. Seorang siswa pemilik mata _onyx_ memperhatikannya. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya memperhatikan kelung yang dikenakan Sakura. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu familiar dengan kalung itu.

Merasa diperhatikan akhirnya Sakura menoleh kearah pojok kanan baris paling belakang. Matanya bertemu pendang dngan sang _onyx. _Dibalasnya tatapan itu dengan tak kalah dinginnya.

'apa-apaan dia melihatku begitu?oh jangan-jangan dia sudah terpesona denganku fufufu,' batin Sakura percaya diri.

''Ehm..baiklah Sakura kau bisa duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto angkat tanganmu,'' perintah sang guru.

Mata Sakura mengikuti arah pandangnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 kums kucing di kedua pipinya mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan. Lalu dengan langkah angkuh dia berjalan kearahnya,mengabaikan beberapa anak yang bisik-bisik.

''Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto.''

Sakura menoleh kearah samping kirinya. Dilriknya sebuah tangan _tan _terulur padanya. Selama sepersekian detik dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Lalu dengan perlahan disambutnya uluran tangan itu.

''Sakura Haruno,'' balas Sakura dengan nada datar.

''Wah..wah kau benar-benar mirip seperti Teme.''

Sakura yang tak mengerti maksudnya hanya mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya.

'apa maksud anak duren ini?apanya yang mirip?siapa Teme?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Diabaikannya rasa penasaran itu dan mulai untuk memperhatikan sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui dari seberang mejanya sepasang _onyx_ tadi masih memperhatikannya lekat. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi bibir mungil si pemilik _onyx_. Seringai yang memabukkan.

Sayangnya sepasang mata lavender memergokinya.

OOo

''Menurutmu Sakura itu orangnya bagaimana,Hinata?'' tanya Ino seraya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan diatas meja.

''e..eto Sa-Sakura-san _kakoi_,'' ujar Hinata dengan muka memerah dan mempermainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ino yang melihatnya tergelak.

''Kalau menurutmu,Sasuke?'' kali ini Ino ertanya pada teman satunya yang sedang menyeruput jus tomatnya. Ino merasa bosan melihat Sasuke yang hampir setiap hari memesan jus tomat dan makanan-makanan dengan tomat. Temannya yang satu itu memang penggla tomat.

Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Membuat perempatan siku muncul di sudut kening gadis Yamanaka itu. Hinata sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

''Kau ini me-,''

''Menarik''

''eh?''

Satu kata yang meluncur itu membuat Ino dan Hinata terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengs melihat aksi berlebihan dari keduanya.

''Kau tidak sedang sakit kan,Sasuke?'' tanya Inoseraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

''Hn''

Hinata memandang diam kearah Sasuke. Sejujurnya gadis Hyuuga itu agak terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke barusan. Bukannya apa, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan kata 'menarik' bagi seseorang. Walaupun itu belum tentu bisa dikatakan sebuah pujian tapi tetap saja itu merupakan 'hal langka' yang pernah dia ketahui dari satu temannya yang dingin itu.

''Kyaa..Sakura-kun!''

sontak ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Disana terdapat lima-ah tidak seorang pemuda yang sedang dikerubungi gadis-gadis. Keempat pemuda lainnya berusaha untuk 'mengusir' para gadis itu untukmenjauh dari teman baru mereka.

''Kau baik-baik saja kan Sakura?'' tanya Naruto setelah gerombolan gadis itu pergi.

Sakura tak mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya kaku. Keringat dingin muncul di dahi lebarnya.

'yang tadi itu apa?mengerikan' inner Sakura.

''Mereka tergila-gila dengan wajah manismu itu,'' ujar Kiba setengah meledek setengah memuji. Sakura tak menanggapi. Masih syok dengan kejadian barusan.

''hhh...wanita benar-benar merepotkan,''

Selama beberapa saat kemudian tak ada yang bersuara. Sibuk dengan urusan mereka,mengisi perut yang kosong.

''Jadi kau memang sudah merasakannya?'' tanya Gaara pada Sakura selepas menghabiskan makanannya. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kiba yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka berdua hanya memandangi keduanya bergantian.

''tunggu..apa yang kalian maksud?bukannya Sakura baru pindah ke sekolah ini harini,kenapa kau sudah bertanya seolah-olah kalian sdah mengenal lama?dan pertanyaan macam apa itu tadi?apa kau sudah merasakannya?merasakan apa?'' tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi namun tak dijawab oleh Sakura maupun Gaara. Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur itupun mendadak hilang rasa kantuknya. Dalam hati pemuda berambut nanas itu mengiyakan pertanyaan Kiba. Merasa curiga dengan dua orang itu.

''Tentang sekolah ini.''

''uhukk..uhuk.'' Naruto menenggak habis air di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menatap horor kearah Gaara.

''Apa maksdmu Gaara?'' kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara.

''Jangan bilang bahwa yang kau maksud adalah merasakan tentang aura mencekam dari sekolah ini?jadi memang benar bahwa sekolah kita berhantu huaaa _Kaa-chan Thou-chan _keluarkan aku dari si-''

BLETAK

Sebuah benjolan muncul di kepala duren Naruto. Semua penghuni kantin pun menoleh kearah mereka berlima. Merasa terusik dengan suara berisik Naruto,apalagi tadi pemuda Uzumaki itu sempat menyebut kata hantu.

''ittaii..kau ingin membuatku bodoh?'' teriak Naruto di depan wajah Shikamaru.

''Bukannya kau memang sudah bodoh,'' jawab Shikamaru malas.

Gaara yang merasa jengah memilih untuk meningalkan teman-temannya diikuti oleh Sakura,Kiba dan Shikamaru.

''Hei kalian mau kemana?kalian belum membayar makanannya!'' teriak Naruto yang sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh keempatnya. Dan dengan terpaksa pemuda itu harus merogoh kantongnya agak dalam untuk membayar makanan-makanan yang telah tandas itu. _Poor you Naruto._

Sasuke menatap punggung mereka dengan dingin,namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman teramat tipis ia sunggingkan. Membuat seseorang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

Bawang merah merupakan salah satu bumbu dapur yang dapat menghasilkan rasa pedas. Bawang merah terdiri dari beberapa lapisan. Tetapi hanya dengan satu lapisan saja kita bisa mengetahui sel-sel epidermis yang terdapat di dalamnya, tentunya tidak dengan mata telanjang. Melainkan dengan menggunakan sebuah alat bernama mikroskop.

Seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh 30 murid Konoha High School kelas 1-A saat ini. Jas praktikum berwarna putih menutupi tubuh-tubuh itu.

Dengan berbekal satu siung bawang merah untuk satu orang, mikroskop, pipet dan beberapa alat praktikum lainnya mereka mencoba untuk mempelajari dan melihat sel-sel epidermis yang terdapat pada bawang merah.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan gaya melawan gravitasi yang diketahui sebagai guru dari mata pelajaran tersebut terlihat menangkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, mengabaikan para muridnya yang sebagian merasa frustasi karena belum melihat sel-sel yang dimaksud. Napas pria tersebut terlihat bergerak teratur. Dengkuran halus bisa terdengar jelas jika kau berdiri dalam radius satu meter di dekatnya. Ckck benar-benar guru yang baik.

Bagi anak yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata mau gurunya tidur ataupun dalam keadaan sadar dan memelototi mereka dengan galak pun tak jadi masalah. Praktik semacam ini tidaklah sulit bagi mereka. raut tenang terpancar dari masing-masing wajah jenius itu. Tangannya seperti sudah terbiasa menggunakan salah satu alat praktik tersebut. Hanya dengan beberapa gerakan dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama mereka sudah dapat menemukan sel-sel itu dan menggambarnya dalam sebuah kertas.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan sebagian-atau bahkan kebanyakan- anak yang mempunyai IQ pas-pasan atau bahkan dibawah standard. Dengan keadaan guru mereka yang sepertinya sedang tertidur pula situ mereka bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Kesempatan langka ini mereka gunakan untuk mencontek pekerjaan temannya yang menurut mereka benar. Namun malang bagi mereka karena si anak yang dimintai contekan menolaknya mentah-mentah bahkan ada yang langsung menghadiahkan bogem mentah pada mereka.

Seperti yang bisa kita lihat, seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di meja barisan nomor dua dari depan sebelah kanan. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Keringat nampak meluncur dari dahinya. Sudah dua puluh tujuh menit dia mengutak atik mikroskop di depannya namun tak kunjung berhasil.

"Arghhh _kuso_!"

Disingkirkannya dengan kasar potongan bawang merah yang terletak di kaca preparat.

"Kiba, aku minta bawang merahmu lagi!" serunya dengan keras.

"Cih, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu _baka_. Kau bisa membangunkan _Sensei_!" sahut Kiba yang saat itu sedang menyalin gambar seorang pria berambut nanas. Dilemparkannya potongan bawang merah di atas mejanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto segera mengiris bawang itu asal lalu meneteskan sebuah larutan berwarna biru diatasnya lalu menutupnya dengan kaca preparat. Diletakkannya benda tersebut dibawah mikroskop lalu matanya mencoba mengintip melalui lubang kaca pada mikroskop bagian atas. Mencoba untuk mencari bagian dari bawang tersebut yang bentuknya sesuai dengan apa yang pernah dibacanya di sebuah buku beberapa jam yang lalu. Masih belum ketemu. Mengacak lagi rambutnya, kemudian Naruto merubah posisinya. Gerakan brutal yang tak disadarinya itu membuat mejanya bergeser dan menyenggol pantat Sakura yang berdiri di depan membelakanginya dalam posisi agak menungging.

Sakura yang saat itu sedang menggambar _vakuola_ menggeram rendah. Tangannya yang ikutan terdorong akibat gerakan tak terduga dari tubuhnya itu tanpa sengaja membuat garis lengkung pada tengah-tengah gambarnya. Menghela napas berat dia hapus bagian itu dengan penghapus karet. Beruntung karena dia menggambar dengan menggunakan pensil jadi bisa menghilangkan 'jejak' itu tanpa perlu repot-repot menggambar ulang.

"Arghhh kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya!"

Mengabaikan teriakan histeris itu Sakura meneruskan pekerjaannya. Namun baru beberapa goresan tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto di belakangnya yang sedang meneguk ludah dengan berat.

"Naruto.." ucapnya dengan nada rendah namun penuh ancaman. Dan selanjutnya..

BUAGH

BLETAK

Naruto tersungkur di lantai dengan luka lebam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Di depannya Sakura menatapnya bengis sambil mendekap tangannya di depan dada. Seisi kelas yang menyaksikannya menatap ngeri kearah keduanya. Kecuali seorang gadis berambut raven panjang yang nampak tak tertarik dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

KRIIINGGGGG

Seisi ruangan lab yang mendengarnya langsung bersorak gembira dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kakashi yang baru saja terbangun langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tugasnya dikumpulkan paling lambat dua hari lagi. Kalian bisa menyalin gambar dan coret-coretan itu di rumah dan menggantinya dalam bentuk laporan. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh siswa di belakangnya. Kecuali Naruto yang masih bertahan di posisi tadi. Telungkup diatas lantai dengan pantat yang agak er..menungging. Naruto hanya mampu menangis mendengar kata-kata Kakashi barusan.

_Poor_ Naruto..

.

.

Tempat itu terlihat sepi, suram dan penuh akan hal yang tak terduga. Malam ini bulan nampak membulat sempurna. Cahayanya yang juga cahaya dari lampu yang menyinari tempat itu sepertinya tak member pengaruh apa-apa. Tetap terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari. Lolongan anjing di perumahan sekitar tempat itu mengisi keheningan malam itu. Tak ada jangkrik yang ikut menyuarakan nyanyiannya. Hanya suara lolongan anjing tadi dan suara burung hantu yang bertengger manis di pohon yang tidak tahu dis ebelah mana.

Konoha High School memang terlihat ramai, indah, mengagumkan, dan penuh warna di pagi dan siang hari. Namun ini akan jauh berbeda ketika malam menjemput. Tempat itu malah nampak seperti istana iblis di malam hari. Gedung yang kokoh, tinggi dan tua. Pekarangan yang luas. Pohon-pohon yang tertanam di beberapa tempat. Besar maupun kecil. Berumur ratusan tahun maupun baru beberapa bulan.

SREK SREK

Sesuatu nampak bergerak dibalik semak belukar. Ah tidak ternyata itu adalah seekor?atau sesosok?yah lebih baik kita menyebutnya sesosok. Sesosok makhluk tinggi berperawakan manusia. Tapi ada yang aneh, ada sepasang telinga srigala pada sosok itu. Giginya juga runcing dan panjang.

Hidungnya mengendus-endus di udara kosong. Dia haus akan darah dan daging. Melolong panjang ketika dia mencium sesuatu yang sepertinya tak jauh darinya. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu berkilat ketika dari arah kejauhan di tengah gelap malam nampak sesuatu yang tengah meminum air di kolam renang. Tanpa membuang waktu dihampirinya makhluk itu dan menerjangnya. Anjing liar yang entah mengapa bisa sampai di tempat itu mengaing kala merasakan tubuhnya dikoyak secara kasar. Butuh beberapa menit untuk memakan daging anjing itu bagi sang makhluk. Lalu dilemparnya dengan kasar bangkai anjing yang tinggal kepala dan satu kaki itu ke sembarang arah.

Darah menghiasi mulutnya. Mengelap kasar mulutnya dengan kasar kemudian ditinggalkannya tempat itu ketika dari balik pohon besar di seberang sana telah berdiri seorang pria berambut panjang yang menatapnya datar.

Sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil beberapa tetes darah bangkai anjing tadi dan mewadahinya di sebuah botol kecil. Lalu makhluk itu melesat bersama angin yang berhembus dengan kencang. Meninggalkan anjing malang telah tercabut nyawanya.

TBC

Saya tidak menjelaskan secara gambling Sakura itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Karena sudah terpampang secara tersembunyi di chapter 1 kemarin saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Sasori ^^

Honestly..sebenarnya ini adalah ff yang jadi pelarian sementara dari _Which One? _

Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang sering terjadi di story itu..jadi entahlah masih akan dilanjutkan atau tidak tergantung dari reader. Apakah ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak :d

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

Pagi itu Konoha High School dihebohkan dengan ditemukannya bangkai anjing yang teronggok di dekat kolam renang sekolah itu. Kini sebagian penghuni sekolah itu sibuk membicarakan mengenai kejadian yang menurut mereka menarik untuk diperbincangkan itu. Tapi sebagian pun tek terlalu serius menanggapi. Menurut mereka mungkin itu hanya orang iseng atau pencuri yang mencoba masukdan mengambil barang berhargakemudian tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan enjing itu lalu menghabisinya karena dianggap mengancam.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Dia tak mengambil pusing kejadian ini. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar memikirkan dan menyelidikinya. Melupakan tentang alasan mengapa Sasori memintanya jauh-jauh pindah dari New York ke Jepang untuk menyelidiki dan melaporkan tentang apapun yang terjadi pada sekolah itu yang berhubungan dengan darah, mayat, bangkai, ataupun pembunuhan. 'baik manusia maupun binatang'.

Pemuda itu saat ini tengah berjalan tanpa arah di sekitar halaman sekolah yang baru ditempatinya selama 2 hari tersebut. Hanya sekedar mencari angin segar dan mencoba untuk menghapal satu persatu bagian sekolah itu. Lalu langkahnya terhenti di sebelah kolam renang tempat dimana bangkai anjing itu ditemukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Masih ada sedikit noda darah yang tertinggal. Iseng, lalu dia Berjongkok. mata Sakura menjelajahi sekitar lantai itu. tak mengacuhkan bau anyir yang sedikit menguar. Matanya menangkap satu hal ganji. Dipungutnya benda itu dan diamati baik-baik.

"Sakura-_kun_?"

Sakura buru-buru memasukkan benda tadi kedalam saku celananya dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri disana dengan raut wajah curiga.

"Aa.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?bukankah seharusnya sekarang jam pelajaran Matematika di kelasmu?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Siapa gadis ini?_

Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino"

"Hn" jawab Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Ino, "Sebaiknya kau tidak berada disini Ino-_san_. Disini.."

"Disini kenapa Sakura-_kun_?" Tanya Ino penasaran karena Sakura member jeda pada ucapannya.

"Berbahaya.." ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah.

Ino menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh. _'berbahaya?apa maksudnya?'_

Saat Ino akan berbalik betapa terkejutnya dia dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh sepasang _Aquamarine _miliknya. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri sekitar lima belas meter darinya. Samar-samar Ino melihat sepasang taring yang perlahan memanjang dari sela-sela bibirnya. Pria itu menyeringai, semakin terlihat menyeramkan dimata Ino. Dengan langkah cepat,tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri di depan Ino dan mengendusnya. Membuat gadis itu menahan napas sejenak. Jantungnya seakan berhebti berdetak. Bibirnya komat-kamit tak jelas, lalu sesaat setelahnya dia ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

Sakura menatap bosan kearah Gaara yang duduk santai di kursi ruang keluarga di dalam mansionnya. Di sebelah pemuda itu duduk kakak semata wayangnya yang tengah menyeruput _ocha_. Menyadari keberadaan sang adik, Sasori segera memanggilnya.

"Sakura-_chan _duduklah disini ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu"

Sakura menatap tajam Sasori karena memanggilnya dengan embel-embel yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. menuruti perintah sang kakak, Sakura mengenyahkan pantatnya di sebelah pemuda berambut merah terang itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura sinis kpada Gaara yang duduk di depannya.

"Aa.."

Sakura hanya menatap kesal kearah pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah satu cangkir ocha di depannya. Tanpa ba bi bu disambarnya minuman itu mengabaikan peringatan kakaknya.

"Sakura itu masih pa-"

BRUSHH

Minuman itu menyembur dari mulut mungilnya. Bibirnya serasa terbakar. Lalu ditatapnya tajam sang kakak yang memandangnya miris.

"-nas"

Mengabaikan dengusan sinis dari Gaara, Sakura langsung mengalihkan kejadian barusan denagn membuka topic baru. Ditahannya rasa panas yang menjalari bibirnya.

"Langsung saja katakan apa yang perlu dibicarakan"

Menyadari itu Sasori berdehem sebentar guna menormalkan tenggorokannya yang sempat mengalami sedikit gangguan akibat melihat kesialan Sakura barusan. Mimic wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang bangkai anjing yang ditemukan di sekolah kalian"

"Tunggu dulu..lalu apa hubungannya dengan makhluk merah ini?" Sakura menunjuk Gaara yang hanya menatapnya datar. Perempatan siku muncul di kening Sasori menyebut Gaara dengan sebutan 'makhluk merah', sedikit merasa tersinggung karena rambutnya juga sama-sama merah.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah mengenai penemuan bangkai itu. apa kalian sama sekali tidak merasa curiga dengan keadaan bangkai itu?"

Sakura dan Gaara tidak heran Sasori bisa mengetahui mengenai itu. dia pasti mendapatkan info ini orang kepercayaannya yang tidak mereka berdua ketahui.

"Tidak," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Saat aku sedang berjalan melewati tempat itu aku menemukan ini" Sakura mengeluarkan benda dari dalam saku celananya.

Gaara mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya. Benda yang menurutnya adalah potongan sebuah kuku sepanjang tiga senti meter dengan ujung yang meruncing. Hampir mirip dengan kuku anjing. Namun ada yang berbeda. Kuku tersebut berwarna merah. Bukan merah karena terkena darah. Lalu diberikannya kuku itu pada Sasori.

"Itu bukan sembarangan kuku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah..aku sepertinya pernah melihat ini. Tapi aku ragu apakah memang benar _mereka _ atau bukan"

Sakura menaikan alis tak mengerti dengan apa yang pemuda _Ai _ itu ucapkan. Sedangkan Sasori masih mengamati benda di tangannya itu.

"Kurasa kita harus melakukannya secara pelan-pelan. Benda ini dan juga apa yang dikatakan Gaara belum bisa dijadikan petunjuk dan bukti yang kuat untuk mengetahui _jenis _ apa yang menyerang anjing itu. tapi satu yang aku sarankan. Sebaiknya kalian mulailah berhati-hati..karena kita tidak tahu seperti apa _dia_"

.

.

Sebuah bangunan tua terletak jauh dari Konoha. Bangunan yang menyerupai kastil itu berdiri dengan megahnya ditengah-tengah hutan yang menurut warga Konoha adalah hutan terlarang. Tak ada perabot apapun yang dapat ditemukan didalam kastil tua itu selain beberapa cermin besar berumur ratusan tahun yang menempel di dinding-dinding tiap ruangan. Tempat itu cukup gelap,hanya disinari satu dua obor di beberapa sudut ruang.

Di salah satu ruangan luas yang sepertinya merupakan ruang utama terdapat 2 orang disana. Seorang pria bertudung yang tengah duduk di singgasananya dan seorang pria lagi yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Permisi Orochimaru-_sama _ saya datang untuk menyerahkan ini darah dari mangsa saya kemarin" ucap seorang pria berambut hitam seraya bersimpuh dan memberikan sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah pada pria bertudung di depannya.

"Darah anjing?" Tanya pria bertudung itu.

"Benar Orochimaru-_sama_"

Pria bertudung itu menimang-nimang botol dalam genggamannya. mata ular miliknya menatap rendah pada pria yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. Manusia satu ini memang mudah sekali untuk dibodohinya. Dengan diiming-imingi keabadian dia dengan bodohnya mengikat janji bersama makhluk hina itu. keabadian eh? Itulah satu hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh Orochimaru. Keabadian dan kekuasaan. Apakah kau lupa bahwa kau dulunya juga seorang manusia bodoh yang mengikat janji bersama pimpinan makhluk yang sudah kau lenyapkan dulu? Entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa mempertemukannya dengan ajal dan mengambil posisinya sebagai pimpinan dari kegelapan. Kau semakin berambisi untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"sekali lagi kau melakukan hal bodoh, aku pastikan kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu itu" ucap Orochimaru dingin. Sedangkan sang pria langsung berkeringatdingin mendengar ancaman itu. susah payah diteguknya ludah yang serasa mengganjal tenggorokannya dan menggerakan bibirnya.

"M-ma-maafkan.. -tuan..sa-"

"keluarlah..aku sedang tidak bernafsu dengan dagingmu itu,Asuma"

Mendengar itu Asuma membungkuk sebentar lalu undur diri dari hadapan Orochimaru. Seringai mengejek terpatri di wajah pucat pria itu.

.

.

Sasuke duduk termenung diatas ranjangnya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya tentang apa yang menimpa Ino tadi siang.

Flashback

Saat dia dan Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dari kejauhan dilihatnya Sakura tengah menggendong seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Ino.

Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Setibanya disana mereka bertiga-termasuk Sakura yang entah mengapa memilih untuk tetap berada disana-menunggu sampai Ino sadar. Sepasang _Aquamarine _itu akhirnya terbuka, tetapi dengan wajah yang..ketakutan. Ino segera memeluk Sakura yang berada disampingnya saat itu.

"Kumohon..jangan sakiti aku!aku tidak tahu apa-apa kumohon..hiks.."

Sasuke,Hinata dan Sakura agak terkejut dengan perilaku Ino. Bangun-bangun langsung ketakutan dan meracau tidak jelas. Sakura mengambil inisiatif untuk mengelus punggung Ino guna menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ino..tenanglah. ceritakan apa yang terjadi" pinta Hinata lembut sambil mengelus rambut temannya itu. sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja menunggu cerita Ino.

"A-Aku..ta-"

Sasuke menaikkan alis heran,begitu juga dengan Hinata maupun Sakura. Ino tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat. Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa ganjil dan mengatakan pada ketiga orang didekatnya bahwa dia hanya berpura-pura.

End of flashback

Otak jenius Sasuke mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang perilaku ganjil Ino. Menjambak rambut panjangnya frustasi, Sasuke memilih untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya sejenak. Entah mengapa kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. sebelum jatuh tertidur samar-samar dilihatnya seorang pria berwajah pucat menyeringai kearahnya.

TBC

Thanks for reading and review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

Lorong sekolah itu terlihat sepi. Wajar bila ini terjadi mengingat bahwa sekarang jam kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung.

Dari arah kejauhan nampak seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan agak kepayahan dengan beberapa buku tebal dalam dekapannya. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang seiring dengan langkah kaki-kaki mungilnya. Saat dia akan berbelok, tanpa diduga seseorang menabraknya dan menyebabkan buku-buku yang tadinya berada dalam dekapannya berhamburan diatas lantai.

Tanpa berniat untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya, gadis itu berjongkok lalu memungutinya. Saat tangannya terulur pada sebuah buku yang terletak agak jauh,ada tangan lain yang menyentuhnya.

''Biar aku saja,''

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya. _Lavender-_nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald_. Menghipnotisnya selama beberapa saat dan mengajaknya untuk menyelami lebih dalam warna hijau itu.

Gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sakura merebut buku-buku yang tadinya dia bawa.

''_Arigatou _Sakura-_kun_'' uap Hinata pelan namun sesaat kemudian dia membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat tak sengaja memanggil pemuda itu dengan sufiks -_kun_.

''_Gomen.._''

''Hn''

Tak ada percakapan yang tercpta diantara kedua anak manusia tersebut. Sakura sendiri memang tergolong manusia yang irit bicara dan tidak pandai membuka pembicaraan, apalagi dengan seorang perempuan. Sedangkan Hinata?tahu sendirilah..dia adalah gadis yang pemalu dan mudah merasa gugup. Apalagi sekarang gadis itu tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seolah ingin meloncat keluar. Berkali-kali dia membuang nafas berat untuk menetralisirnya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melirik sesaat gadis di sampingnya. Heran dengan sikap Hinata yang menurutnya aneh. Seakan tersadar sesuatu pemuda itu akhirnya membuka suara.

''Kau teman dekat Yamanaka''

Hinata yang tidak bisa membedakan antara pertanyaan atau pernyataan karena nada datar yang berasal dari bibir tipis Sakura hanya bergumam pelan.

''Ya''

''Apa..dia baik-baik saja?'' tanya Sakura ragu-ragu dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis disampingnya.

Hinata tak langsung menjawabnya,gadis itu malah termenung selama beberapa saat.

_'Kenapa Sakura-_kun _bertanya seperti itu?apa jangan-jangan dia..?'_

Mengenyahkan pikira negatifnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

''Ya..sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada apa Sakura-_san_?''

''Hn tidak''

Sunyi beberapa saat. Mata Hinata melirik tas punggung yang terpasang di bagian belakang tubuh pemuda itu. Akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Hitung-hitung mencoba berbasa-basi.

''_A-ano_..kenapa kau baru berangkat Sakura-_san_?'' tanya gadis itu pelan dan hati-hati.

''Hn''

kedua orang itu berhenti beberapa meter sebelum mencapai pintu kelas I-A. Sebenarnya Sakura-lah yang menghentikan langkahnya,Hinata pun melakukan demikian karena heran dengan sikap Sakura. Keheranannya semakin menjadi saat pemuda itu menyerahkan buku-buku yang dia bawa kepada Hinata, lalu berjlalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

''Kau tidak masuk kelas?''

''Aku hanya tidak sedang berminat untuk memandangi tubuh menggoda Kurenai-_SenseiI'' _ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu dari pendangan Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya terpaku dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus. Merona entah karena perkataan Sakura atau seringai yang jarang ditampilkan pemuda itu. Dan Hinata adalah salah satu gadis beruntung yang sempat melhatnya.

.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan lembut helaian merah muda Sakura yang sedang memandangi kumpulan remaja tanggung dengan seragam olahraga yang membalut tubuh mereka.

Mata _emerald_ miliknya tak pernah lepas dari seorang gadis yang tengah tertawa seolah tanpa beban di seberang sana. Memandangi sang gadis dalam jarak yang terbilang tidak dekat dengan raut yang sama sekali tak dapat dibaca. Meskipun dalam jarak yang agak jauh, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas satu demi satu bagian wajah gadis itu. Menatap dalam tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan arah pandangnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya seseorang dengan suara baritone yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Sakura tak menyahut, hanya mendengus kesal dengan kehadiran sang pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Selama mereka berdua berdiri di tempat yang sama itu pun tak ada percakapan yang tercipta. Memiliki sifat yang sama-sama dingin, dan ego tinggi itulah yang membuat keduanya enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain, sekalipun dengan sesame _partner _misi. Hanya cicitan burung dan suara riuh yang berasal dari segerombolan anak-anak di lapangan sepak bola yang mengisi keheningan. Keempat mata itu terfokus pada satu titik yang sama. Namun yang membedakan hanyalah apa yang ada dalam pikiran keduanya.

Sakura melirik samping kirinya lalu mendengus-lagi-. Melihat pemuda berambut merah itu masih berdiri disana dengan _jade _lurus.

_'Cih,kenapa aku selalu- ah bukan..kenapa seranga merah ini selalu menggangguku' _

"Aku hanya mengawasimu" sahut Gaara seolah dapat membaca isi kepala Sakura.

Menghela nafas gusar, lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjal di kepalanya. Siapa tahu pemuda merah ini mengetahuinya. Begitu pikir Sakura.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap_nya_" ucap Sakura dengan intonasi yang tak kalah datarnya dengan Gaara.

Gaara tak menyahut. Diamnya bukan karena dia bodoh dengan 'nya' yang Sakura maksud, dia tahu benar siapa yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka berdua kali ini. pemuda berambut merah itu sendiri sebenarnya hanya tid-belum mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"Ya, setelah apa yang dia lihat dan wajah ketakutannya kemarin bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan diri_nya_"

Kali ini Sakura yang dibuat bingung dengan penjelasan Gaara. Menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu kepala merah mudanya sedikit menoleh ke kanan. Jelas-jelas yang mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa gadis itu hanya dirinya juga kedua teman dekat gadis itu yang sedang berada di ruang kesehatan pada saat kejadian berlangsung. Gaara tak menoleh, tapi dia tahu jelas bahwa saat ini pasti pemuda Haruno itu sedang bingung dan heran.

"Aku mempunyai apa yang tidak kau ketahui dan miliki" jawabnya datar dengan seringai yang tercetak samar di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu. Tidak mau tahu. Tapi demi apapun, sebenarnya dia penasaran dan kesal setengah mati dengan apa yang dimaksud Gaara. _Aku mempunyai apa yang tidak kau ketahui dan miliki._

_'Apa-apaan dia itu?berkata seolah dia adalah orang yang jauh diatasku?'_

Gaara mendengus geli. Menikmati menggoda bungsu Haruno itu. diam-diam Gaara ragu dengan marga yang disandang oleh pemuda yang sedang menahan kesal di sampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan mudahnya dibodohi seperti itu? setahunya seluruh anggota klan Haruno adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan otak diatas rata-rata, tapi masih berada dibawah 2 klan lainnya. Tapi Sakura? Entahlah..hanya _Kami-sama _dan anggota keluarganya yang tahu. Tetapi satu hal yang jelas, dia pantas untuk diragukan sebagai anggota klan Haruno.

"Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan_nya _menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil meredakan rasa kesalnya.

"hn entahlah..tapi menurutku ini semacam..penghapusan memori.."

Sakura mengernyit. Mengulang kalimat Gaara di kepalanya. Setelah menganalisanya selama beberapa saat dia membenarkan penuturan Gaara dalam hati. Tapi dia-ah bukan maksudnya mereka kan belum mendapat bukti yang jelas. Terutama Gaara. Pemuda merah itu tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan semudah itu dalam kasus ini sementara dia belum mendapat petunjuk atau bukti apapun.

_Emerald _Sakura mengamati sang gadis yang kini sudah beranjak pergi. Lalu pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan Gaara yang masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati..menurutku _mereka _sudah mulai bergerak" ucap Gaara datar sebelum Sakura meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Ck..kemana sih si Sakura. Aku kan membutuhkan kemampuan otaknya di situasi begini" keluh Naruto gelisah sambil sesekali melirik kursi disampingnya yang masih kosong sejak tadi pagi.

Suasana kelas I-A saat ini benar-benar hening. Tak seperti biasanya. Hal ini dikarenakan Genma,sang guru Fisika yang dengan baik hati menyodorkan satu lembar soal untuk dikerjakan oleh masing-masing anak dan dikumpulkan satu jam lagi. Tak ayal hal ini membuat Naruto kalang kabut, otaknya yang pas-pasan dipaksa untuk memecahkan rumus-rumus dan angka yang memusingkan itu seorang diri tanpa adanya campur tangan dari Sakura.

Diseberang Naruto, nampak seorang gadis beriris _lavender _yang sesekali mencuri pandang di sisi Naruto yang masih belum berpenghuni. Seketika gadis itu teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya sedang berjalan bersama pemuda itu. matanya, cara bicaranya, tangan mereka yang bersentuhan-walaupun secara tidak langsung- mampu untuk memerahkan wajah manisnya dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya sejenak sebelum suara Genma yang menggelegar menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Ya Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Iruka yang melihat Sasuke sedang mengangkat tangan.

"Saya ijin keluar sebentar, _Sensei_"

Hinata menatap sebentar punggung Sasuke yang kemudian hilang dibalik pintu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Genma. Kemudian gadis itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

"Hoahmm.._mendokusai_" seru Shikamaru sambil menatap sederetan nama yang terpampang di papan tulis. Kepala nanasnya melirik kearah gadis berambut pirang panjang di depan sana. Belum apa-apa saja dirinya sudah menganggap bahwa akan sangat merepotkan berada satu kelompok bersama gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" seru sang gadis galak saat mendapati mata Shikamaru terarah padanya.

"Ck benar-benar.."

Saat dia melihat kearah jendela di dekat pintu kelas, tanpa sengaja dilihatnya sepasang emerald yang tersembunyi dibalik jendela.

_'Bukannya itu Sakura?' _

Sakura mengumpat saat Shikamaru memergokinya sedang mengintai salah seorang temannya. Di tengah-tengah harga dirinya yang serasa jatuh karena ketahuan mengintai, Sakura segera mengambil langkah seribu dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih.

"Sial..kalau bukan karena misi dari Sasori mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Aarrghh!" umpat Sakura di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Karena tidak focus pada jalan, tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesuatu yang terasa empuk sebelum kemudian jatuh dan hampir menindih seseorang di bawahnya. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap sepasang _onyx_ di bawahnya. Rona tipis mewarnai pipi keduanya.

"H-hei..menyingkir dariku, Haruno" desis Sasuke seraya mencoba mendorong dada bidang Sakura.

"Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?baru satu minggu di sekolah baru tapi sudah berani membolos. Ckck beginikah didikan kedua orangtuamu, Haru-"

"Aakkhh!"

Otak Sasuke belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang terjadi karena kejadiannya begitu cepat. Sakura menarik paksa lengannya. Dia mengira pemuda itu marah karena mengatainya demikian. Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian.

_'A-apa ini?'_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sakura sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari bahu pemuda itu. Seperti..bekas cakaran?

Saat sedang panik itulah Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang memukul tengkuknya pelan. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, samar-samar gadis itu mendengar seorang pria yang menyerukan nama Sakura yang juga telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

_'Makhluk apa tadi?bertaring dan berkuku tajam. Tapi..mata coklat itu. Sen-'_

TBC

Terimakasih bagi para reader yang sudah mampir. Tanpa banyak kata-kata.. Review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

dentingan jarum jam mengisi keheningan dalam ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menguar itu. Seorang gadis bersurai raven nampak duduk tenang diatas ranjang rawatnya. Kerutan samar di dahinya dapat digambarkan bahwa sesuatu sedang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya.

"Hahhh"

Hembusan nafas berat yang kedua puluh kalinya semenjak kepergian kedua teman dekatnya yang datang untuk menjenguk. Beberapa menit yang lalu teman pirangnya menceritakan paanya tentang perihal yang menyebabkan dia-dan seorang temannya- bisa terbaring di rumah sakit. Gaara menemukannya dan Sakura tak sadarkan diri di lorong sekolah, yah setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Ino.

Mengerutkan dahi, gadis itu mencoba berpikir keras. Mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin yang menimpanya-dan Sakura.

_"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?baru satu minggu di sekolah baru tapi sudah berani membolos. Ckck beginikah didikan kedua orangtuamu, Haru-"_

_"Aakkhh!"_

Sebersit perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Kata-kata menusuk yang dia lontarkan pada pemuda yang telah menolongnya dari...cahaya.

Tunggu dulu, cahaya?

Yah sekarang gadis itu mengingatnya. Walaupun hanya sebagian. Seberkas cahaya datang kearah mereka lalu setelahnya dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kelantai dengan pelan karena ada sebuah lengan kokoh yang memegang tubuhnya agar tidak membentur lantai dengan keras. Dan setelahnya si empu dari lengan tersebut mengerang kesakitan. Darah merembes dari bahu kiri Sakura.

"Ugghhh.."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang kekasihmu sedang dirawat di ruangan sebelah. Tak perlu khawatir" ucap sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Sekarang sosok itu sepenuhnya sudah menampakan diri dan menarik kursi di samping ranjang Sasuke. Gadis itu mendelik kearahnya karena telinganya mendengar kata 'kekasihmu' dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah..sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau masih memerlukannya agar bisa cepat keluar dari tempat ini" ucap Itachi sambil membelai sayang rambut hitam kebiruan Saskuke. Awalnya Sasuke nampak tidak setuju dengan perintah kakak lelakinya tersebut, tapi setelah melalui pemikiran panjang akhirnya dia melaksanakannya. Membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan menutup mata.

Itachi menatap tanpa arti kearah Sasuke yang terpejam. Matanya melirik kearah sebuah kalung yang melingkar di leher adik semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Disampingnya, Shikamaru menguap entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka duduk di sofa berwarna _cream _tersebut. Dan beberapa meter di depan mereka Gaara tengah duduk anteng di samping seorang pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya dari dua belas jam yang lalu.

"Lama sekali sih dia pingsan" gerutu Naruto sambil memankan sedotan _orange juice _yang terletak di depannya. Sudah lima jam dia dan kedua temannya menunggui sahabatnya yang tak kunjung membuka mata. Bukannya apa, dia adalah teman yang baik. Percayalah itu. Ketika Gaara meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura berada di rumah sakit pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut kalang kabut. Tanpa meminta ijin dari Genma yang saat itu sedang mengajar, pemuda itu segera melesat menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Dan sebagai imbalannya yan telah dengan lancangnya meninggalkan sang guru yang saat itu tengah terbengong dan setengah geram itu, dia diharuskan mengerjakan soal fisika sebanyak empat lembar da dikumpulkan dua hari lagi. Hhaha benar-benar sahabat yang baik dan rela berkorban demi sahabat lainnya.

Pantatnya sudah mulai mati rasa karena durasi waktu yang tak sebentar yang telah dihabiskannya bersama sang sofa.

Sebuah lenguhan membangunkan mereka dari mati bosan. Seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang putih itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menampilkan _emerald _yang menyala redup.

Sakura mengernyit ketika matanya yang baru saja dilanda kegelapan tiba-tiba mendapati cahaya terang dalam kamar bernuansa putih yang dia tidak tahu dimana. Baru akan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping tiba-tiba pipinya terasa paanas karena sesuatu

BUGH

"Hey Gaara apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Shikamaru segera meloncat dari sofa empuk itu dan menghampiri Gaara yang baru saja melayangkan bogem mentah pada pipi kiri Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya membelalak dan menatap benci kearah pemuda berambut merah disampingnya itu.

"Apa masalahmu Panda Merah?" tanya Sakura sinis.

Naruto turut membantu Shikamaru untuk menahan Gaara yang sepertinya akan kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Sakura.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Gaara! Sakura baru saja sadar dan kau malah memukulnya. Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Naruto.

"Cih, lepas!"

Gaara melepas paksa lengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang masih menahannya lalu menddudukan diri di sofa yang agak jauh dari ketiga temannya. Shikamaru hanya mendengus bosan sambil menggumamkan 'merepotkan' dengan pelan, takut jika nantinya Gaara tersinggung dan malah mengamuknya.

Naruto menatap Sakura lalu meringis melihat darah mengucur dari sudut bibir pemuda itu. Perlakuan yang sangat tidak mengenakan di detik pertamanya membuka mata setelah selama belasan jam tertidur. Paling tidak Sakura seharusnya mendapat sambutan tangis haru dari para fans gilanya karena melihat sang pemuda yang sudah kembali menampakkan _emerald _mempesonanya, bukan malah tangan mengapal yang mendarat di pipi mulusnya dan meninggalkan ruam kebiruan serta sedikit darah segar di sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan atmosfer yang mendadak tegang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bahu yang diperban, pipi yang kebiruan serta sedikit berdarah. Sambutan yang mengharukan" ujar Sakura sinis sambil menatap benci kearah Gaara yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh ayolah, mungkin Gaara hanya terlalu senang melihatmu sadar sampai bingung harus mengekspresikan dengan cara apa-"

"Dan akhirnya memukulku adalah cara terbaik baginya, cih"

"Kau-"

CKLEK

"Oh Sakura, syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Ketiga orang-minus Gaara- menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sasori sedang berjalan menuju ranjangg Sakura. Dibelakangnya dua orang yang hampir mirip wajahnya mengikuti.

Sakura hanya menatap datar dua orang tak diundang tersebut. Bohong jika dia tak mengenali keduanya. Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Neji. Mata _lavender _yang sama. Selebihnya Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tentang kemiripan apa lagi yang terdapat pada keduanya.

"Mereka berdua datang untuk menjengukmu" ucap Sasori yang seolah dapat membaca mata Sakura.

"Aa"

"A-ano Sakura-_kun _a-aku dan Neji-_nii ingin menjengukmu. _Semoga lekas sembuh Sa-Sakura-_kun_"

ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aa terima kasih, Hinata"

Hinata hanya menganggk dengan pipi merona melihat senyum tipis Sakura. Tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatap tak suka.

"Aku rasa waktu kalian sudah habis dan kalian bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih telah menjenguk Sakura" ucap Gaara santai membuat emuanya menoleh kearahnya.

"H-hey jaga bicaramu, Gaara!" seru Naruto tak suka._ 'Sakura yang dijenguk kenapa dia malah sewot?'_

"Apa perlu aku-"

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya. Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ujar Neji datar dan sinis. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus.

Sasori hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung dan setelahnya merasa sangat bersalah karena kelakuan bocah merah itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Neji. Aku-"

"Tak apa Sasori-_nii. _Lagipula Sakura-_kun _juga ha-harus banyak istirahat" ucap Hinata tulus yang membuat Sasori semakin tak enak hati.

"Cepat se-sembuh Sakura-_kun. _Teman-teman di se-sekolah me-menunggumu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus membuat Sakura tersenyum geli.

"Aa..terimakasih, Hinata. Dan..hati-hati"

Hinata mengangguk gugup dan segera berbalik setelah sebelumnya berpamitan. Saat mencapai pintu, Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Gaara sinis.

"Apa masalahmu, Gaara. Hari ini kau sangat menyebalkan!" seru Naruto ketika duo Hyuuga itu keluar ruangan.

Gaara tak merespon.

"Serangga merah itu hanya mengacaukan segalanya" ucap Sakura datar dan tajam. Sejujurnya dia benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan Gaara yang menyebalkan itu. Bukan kali ini pemuda _Ai _tersebut membuatnya kesal. Masih mencoba untuk bersabar, karena walau bagaimanapun Gaara adalah partnernya.

"Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Cukup hentikan tingkah kekanakan kalian!" seru Sasori memijit pelipisnya.

"kau yang mengacaukan segalanya dengan tindakan bodohmu itu!" ucap Gaara tajam.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mengetahui posisiku saat kejadian itu berlangsung!" seru Sakura dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam. Gaara mendecih lalu bangkit menghampiri Sakura. Naruto langsung siaga dan berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura dan menutupi pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Kau tidak lihat dia ingin memukuli Sakura lagi?"

Shikamaru memutar mata. _'Bocah ini, dramatis sekali sih'_

Gaara menyingkirkan paksa Naruto. Sasori hanya diam saja melihat aksi Gaara. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi anak itu. Biarlah dia berbuat semaunya, karena dia yakin pemuda itu tak akan mencelakai adiknya.

BUGH

Semua mata melebar dengan aksi Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Sakura geram dan hendak memukul balik pemuda di depannya itu namun tangannya ditahan Shikamaru.

"Brengsek, apa sebenarnya masalahmu! Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru. Serangga ini harus merasakan hantaman di wajah menyebalkan itu!" seru Sakura berontak.

"Sakura tenanglah, lihat lukamu teruka bodoh!"

Gaara menatap terkejut darah yang merembes dari bahu Sakura kemudian berbalik. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala seluruh penghuni ruangan itu dengan kelakuannya yang terbilang aneh.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu" ucap Gaara pelan kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

"Dasar tak berguna!" suara itu membahana di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat didalam sebuah kasril yang letaknya jauh dari bau-bau manusia. Kemudian disusul oleh suara cambukan yang tak kalah membahana. Seseorang jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh darah. Rautnya nampak sangat kesakitan. Erangan-erangan memilukan yang keluar dari mulutnya tak dipedulikan oleh san pelaku.

"Ampuni hamba, Orochimaru-_sama_" ucap sang pria bergetar.

Orochimaru tak menggubrisnya, tangan kurusnya meraih sebuah katana dan mengiris kulit sang pria dari leher kebawah, mencapai selangkangannya. Erangan kesakitan yang kembali terdengar itu bagaikan simfoni baginya. Merasa cukup dimasukannya kembali katana miliknya itu dalam sarung lalu menatap rendah sang pria yang kini bermandikan darah.

"Apa yang membuatmu gagal?" tanyanya.

"Se-seseorang yang..bau darahnya...sangat asing. Darah yang suci dan..lezat.." ucap sang pria terputus-putus.

Sedangkan sang pria yang berdiri angkuh didepannya hanya manggut-manggut lalu menyeringai.

"Cari informasi tentang dia secepatnya" ucapnya, "dan jangan lupa darahnya" lanjutnya seraya menjilat lapar bibirnya.

"B-baik Oro-Akkhhhh!"

Darah kembali mengalir dari sikunya yang terkoyak.

TBC

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review please ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

Cahaya. Cahaya

Kanan. Kiri.

Berkali-kali Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya. Miring kanan. Miring kiri.

Buka. Tutup. Kelopak _emerald _itu membuka kemudian tertutup selama beberapa menit kemudian membuka lagi.

Menyerah. Pemuda itu kemudian mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Terhitung sudah 2 hari semenjak keluarnya dia dari rumah sakit dan 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Awalnya dia mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya dan menganggap tak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Namun entah mengapa saat tengah malam ini dimana dia seharusnya sudah bercumbu mesra dengan sang bunga tidur , tiba-tiba potongan kejadian itu menyeruak masuk tanpa permisi di sela-sela tidur malamnya. Anehnya dia hanya bisa mengingat tentang seberkas cahaya yang saat itu datang kearahnya, selebihnya tak ada yang dia ingat lagi.

Mengacak frustasi helaian merah mudanya yang kini menjadi berantakan dan malah membuatnya terlihat semakin keren.

Sebuah deringan music memecah konsentrasinya. Dipungutnya benda mungil berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Sebuah kotak surat dalam keadaan tertutup muncul di layar.

_'siapa sih malam-malam begini mengirim sms. Menggangu orang saja' _gerutunya dalam hati.

'jangan mempersulit misi dengan kau yang mendadak bersin-bersin dan ingus yang keluar dari hidungmu itu, _baka_!'

TWING

Guratan kesal muncul di kening lebarnya. Menatap geram pada sederetan kata tersebut. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat benda tak berdosa itu.

''Panda sialan itu benar-benar ingin kuputuskan urat nadinya! apa maksudnya mengataiku seperti ini!'' seru Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel dalam genggamannya. Melempar sumpah serapah pada orang di seberang yang mungkin tengah menyeringai senang karena berhasil membuat emosinya meledak-ledak di tengah malam ini.

Dengan gerakan beringas dan tanpa memperdulikan _keypad _malangnya itu diketikannya kata-kata pamungkas yang mungkin bisa membuat pemuda di seberang sana bungkam dan menahan emosi.

'Berhenti mengataiku bodoh, Panda merah! Urusi dulu kantong matamu yang semakin menebal itu. Oh ya..jangan lupa membeli obat penumbuh alis untuk keningmu itu. Tidak lucu kan kalau incaran kita besok akan menertawai _hunter _yang tak mempunyai alis sehelai pun'

MESSAGE SENT

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat tulisan dalam layar ponselnya itu. Dapat dia pastikan bahwa pasti kini wajah Gaara sudah semerah kepiting rebus setelah membaca pesan darinya. Sekali-kali pemuda itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran agar dia tak bertindak seenaknya. Yah walaupun pada akhirnya Gaara akan membalasnya.

Merasa tak dari balasan dari orang di seberang sana, Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah menguap lebar. Gerakan menarik selimutnya terhenti saat tak sengaja sepasang telinganya mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya. Tepatnya di balkon.

Didorong rasa penasaran akhirnya Sakura memutuskan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mengendap kearah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seberapapun pemberaninya dia tetap saja dia hanya manusia biasa yang kadang merasa takut akan segala sesuatu yang tak terduga dan tak diinginkan.

SREK

Dijelajahinya tempat itu dengan sepasang _emerald _miliknya, mencoba mencari sumber suara 'gedebug' tadi. Tak ada satu pun yang terlihat mencurigakan disana. Mengedikan bahu akhirnya dilangkahkan kakinya menjauh i tempat itu dan menganggap tak mendengar sesuatupun.

.

.

Shikamaru. Si pemuda jenius dari klan Nara. Rambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi ke belakang sehingga menyerupai nanas, sebuah tindik di salah satu telinganya. Sepasang matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk. Suka sekali menguap dan menggumamkan _trendmark _yang menjadi andalannya, _'mendokusai'_.

Tak ada seorang siswa pun yang mampu menandingi hobi tidur dan sifat pemalas yang dimilikinya. Pemuda itu selalu saja bisa tertidur dimana saja di tempat yang menurutnya nyaman dan terhindar dari hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. Saat jam pelajaran pun dia masih sempat menutup mata barang berapa belas menit. Namun tidak di semua mata pelajaran. Ada saat dia harus memilih dan memilah kapan kira-kira waktu yang tepat untuk sekedar meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Untuk siswa lain, tak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk 'istirahat' di jam pelajaran. Sekalipun mata pelajaran dan guru yang mengampunya itu 'sepele' tetap mereka tak pernah satu pemikiran dengan Shikamaru. Mereka akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk tetap terlihat terjaga. Bukannya apa, KHS adalah sekolah yang mayoritas penghuninya adalah orang-orang dengan kemampuan otak yang bisa dibilang 'mampu'. Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan pun tak bisa dianggap remeh . Memperhatikan guru adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan jika tak ingin mendapati nilai C terpampang manis di buku hasil ujian. Belum termasuk guru yang juga mayoritas terkenal 'sangar'. Tak bisa mengabaikan mereka barang sejenak, atau sebuah penghapus akan berakhir di jidat indah sang murid. Atau jika sedang apes, maka mungkin akan mendapat siksaan fisik atau mental yang lebih pedih.

Kembal i pada Shikamaru yang melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan kau-cari-mati. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan beberapa meter darinya. Wanita itu menatap tajam pada sang pemuda. Shikamaru meneguk susah payah ludah yang seakan mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

''Sabaku Gaara''

SIINGGG

Mendadak aura semakin mencekam, apalagi yang dipanggil tak merespon. Mata wanita itu tetap tertumbuk pada sebuah kepala berhias rambut merah yang terletak diatas meja tanpa dosa. Tak ada suara sama sekali semenjak suara menggelegar yang beberapa menit lalu terdengar dari wanita garang itu.

Secara perlahan kepala merah itu bergerak dan kemudian terangkat. _Jade _miliknya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata tajam.

''Grr..Sa-ba-ku!''

BLAM

Gurat kantuk sudah tak Nampak dar i wajah datar itu. Berjalan santai tanpa tujuan . Tak mengambil pusing perlakuan Anko yang mendepaknya dari kelas dua menit yang lalu.

Bingung. Akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju lapangan basket ketika telinganya tak sengaja mendengar bunyi gedebug bola dan sorakan histeris yang didominasi oleh para kaum perempuan . Mendudukan dir i di sebuah kursi penonton yang terletak paling belakang. Mengamati seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang kini tengah memegang bola, kemudian melemparkannya pada seorang pemuda berambut _pink _jabrik. Pemuda itu bergerak lincah melewati beberapa orang lainnya yang mencoba menghentikannya sambil men_drible _bola . Berdiri beberapa meter di depan ring, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tinggi tangannya yang memegang bola lalu melemparkan ke udara dan..

PRIITTT

Lengkingan sebuah peluit berbunyi bersamaan dengan bola yang berhasil masuk dengan sempurna kedalam ring tanpa menyentuh bagian tepinya.

Mengulas senyum tipis menyaksikannya. Sepasang matanya mengamati pemuda tadi yang kini membaur bersama temannya yang lain dan mendapat beberapa tepukan yang mendarat di tubuhnya.

Menggeram mendadak saat seorang gadis berambut coklat bergelayut manja di lengan kiri pemuda itu. Tangan mungilnya yang tengah menggenggam handuk dia sapukan ke dahi lebar yang bercucuran keringat itu. Yang semakin membuat muak adalah seringai tipis yang terpampang di wajah rupawan itu. Tanpa berniat menunggu hal-hal memuakkan yang lain yang akan semakin membuatnya mengeryit jijik dilangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu.

.

"Lemparan yang sempurna, Sakura!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk bahu kiri Sakura membuat sang empu meringis karena tepukannya yang terlalu keras. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"Aw.. sakit, bodoh!"

"Sial..kau menang.." seorang pemuda berambut coklat mengahmpiri Sakura dengan mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar lesu.

"Itu artinya.."

"Sakura-_kun_~" seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek menggelayut manja di salah satu lengan Sakura.

Sakura menyeringai tipis, apalagi saat gadis itu kini mengelap peluh yang menghiasi dahi lebarnya. Sesekali diliriknya Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya mengejek. Merangkul pundak yang lebih kecil darinya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang cengo. Mengabaikan sang gadis yang merona hebat dan Kiba yang semakin ingin meninju wajah menyebalkan itu

"Berkencan dengan Matsuri?" tanya Naruto seolah meneruskan kalimat Sakura yang terpotong tadi.

Seorang pria berdiri di sudut lapangan yang sama sekali tak disadari kehadirannya oleh seluruh manusia yang bergerombol jauh di depannya. Tak berapa lama seringai licik menghiasi wajah yang semula nampak ramah itu.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang sendiri?" tanya Sakura ragu sambil menatap intens gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Kepala itu menunduk, menyebabkan beberapa helaian coklat itu jatuh dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura tak bisa melihat raut seperti apa yang sekarang gadis itu tunjukan.

"Hu'um tak perlu khawatir Sakura-_kun_" ucap Matsuri pelan. Setelah melalui perdebatan a lot akhirnya Sakura mengalah. Sempat ragu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tempat sepi seperti itu. Tidak sepi-sepi amat sih tapi tetap saja malam sudah hampir datang dan ingat Matsuri hanya seorang gadis manis yang tidak menguasai ilmu bela diri seperti teman-temannya dari klub karate. Ragu, Sakura mendkat dan mencium pipi gadis itu sebelum beranjak.

"Hn hati-hati. Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu" ucap Sakura datar lalu undur diri.

Matsuri hanya mampu berdiri mematung sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja pemuda itu kecup. Kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Panas, dingin, dag dig dug.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam rasa senangnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang sekiranya lebih aman. Sendirian membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apalagi kini hanya dia seorang yang berada disana. Berkali-kali mendecak sebal saat mobil jemputannya belum datang. Dirapatkannya jaket yang membalut tubuh mungilnya saat angin kencang berhembus. Takut dan dingin. Itulah dua hal yang tengah dialaminya.

SREK SREKK

"Siapa disana?" Matsuri menoleh kearah kanannya.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki pelan yang sepertinya menuju kearahnya. Namun ada yang aneh. Tak ada siapapun yang terlihat di kedua irisnya.

TAP TAP

Gadis itu menciut ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai menetes satu satu membasuh wajah dengan _makeup _tips itu, membuat bedaknya luntur dan menimbulkan warna yang berbeda dari lain sisi wajahnya yang masih dalam keadaan kering tak tersentuh keringat.

"_Boo_!" Matsuri terlonjak kaget saat secara tiba-tiba seseorang sudah muncul di depan matanya dengan seringai yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan. Jantungnya sudah hampir melompat keluar. Tapi rasa sekelumit rasa heran muncul di kepalanya melihat wajah yang menurutnya familiar itu.

"A..ka..Sen-" pria itu semakin melebarkan seringainya melihat wajah ketakutan mangsanya. Tanpa menunggu lama dia pukul tengkuk gadis itu dan membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

.

Gelap. Hanya itu yang tertangkap matanya saat mulai membuka mata. Gadis itu mengeluh sakit saat merasakan sakit di bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Sepertinya tangan dan kakinya diikat saat dia tak bisa menggerakan keduanya. Belum sepenuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang dan memunculkan seorang bertudung di depannya. Sosok itu mendekati Matsuri, hidungnya mengendus tiap inchi tubuh gadis itu membuatnya risih dan geli. Gerakan mengendusnya berhenti di pipi sebelah kirinya yang beberapa saat yang lalu dikecup oleh Sakura. Mungkin dia akan merona jika mengingat itu tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Rasa ketakutan mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan sekedar untuk merona akan hal itu.

"Kyaa ap-apa yang kau lakukan. Me-menjauh dariku dan lepaskan aku!"

Orang itu membuka tudungnya dan menatap lapar Matsuri.

"Aku dapat merasakannya disini" lidah pria itu terjulur menjilati pipi Matsuri. Membuat sang gadis bergidik ngeri sekaligus jijik dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Me-"

"Katakan padaku semua hal tentang_nya_" desis pria itu. Matsuri hanya bertanya-tanya tidak memahami maksud ucapannya.

"…"

"Haruno Sakura" ucap sang pria seraya menjilat bibirnya dengan lapar, "Aku menginginkannya"

Matsuri langsung membelalakkan mata mendengar nama pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya disebut oleh pria itu.

.

DEG

Sakura menghentikan satu langkahnya. Menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapapun di dalam mansionnya. Selain beberapa _maid _yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di ruangan lain. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasa ada sekelumit rasa khawatir menghantuinya. Mengingat ada seorang gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu ditinggalkannya seorang diri di tempat yang tak bias dikatakan ramai.

"Matsuri.."

.

.

TBC

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

Story by Dark Bloosom

.

.

.

Siang itu hujan mengguyur Konoha. Tetesan-tetesan air yang berasal dari langit itu membasahi sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam di Pemakaman Umum Konoha. Wajah-wajah itu tertutup duka dan kehilangan. Para guru yang kehilangan salah satu murid terbaik di bidang Fisika. Para murid laki-laki yang kehilangan salah satu gadis idola di sekolah mereka. Satu dua murid perempuan yang kehilangan sahabatnya. Serta seorang pemuda yang kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

Pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja setelah acara pemakaman selesai. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang bahkan belum mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan sang gadis yang telah pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda yang masih bertahan di posisinya berdiri. Membiarkan guruyran hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya bahu yang naik turun yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu masih bernafas. Tatapan matanya kosong, seperti hatinya.

Gadis itu telah yang diselimuti perasaan bersalah. Ada yang aneh, hujan yang masih mengguyur tidak membasahi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?" Sakura tak menyahut orang yang kini tengah memayunginya. Meliriknya pun tidak.

Tak ada yang bersuara. Sakura masih memandangi makam Matsuri. Sedangkan orang disampingnya..entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Hujan menjadi latar kebisuan kedua insane berbeda gender tersebut. Gadis di samping Sakura merasa ini sangat aneh dan menggelikan, dimana-mana seharusnya pria yang memayungi wanita yang sedang kehujanan. Tapi dia tidak, saat dia akan meninggalkan pemakaman dilihatnya Skura masih berdiri kehujanan. Awalnya dia hanya mengabaikan, namun entah mengapa dia tidak tega melihatnya. Setelah melalui perang batin akhirnya diberanikannya menyusul pemuda itu dan memayunginya. Melindungi pemuda itu, dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kehujanan. Yah..tidak sepenuhnya kehujanan sih tapi tetap saja beberapa tetes air yang mengalir turun dari payungnya cukup membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah.

"Pergi. Kau bisa sakit" ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu tak habis piker, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu disaat justru keadaan dirinyalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Heh..anggap saja ini sebagai balas budikukarena kau pernah menolongku" Sakura menoleh sekilas lalu melenggang pergi dengan sangta tidak sopan. Tanpa berpamitan padanya. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menggeram marah. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi punggung Sakura yang tersiram air hujanyang kian menjauh.

"Apa sih masalahnya?!"

.

.

.

"Arrrrghhhhh!" Geraman kesakitan muncul dari sebuah ruangan gelap di sudut kastil itu. Dilihat secara lebih dekat tampak seorang pria yang sedang berdiri dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada dinding. Dari kulit tubuhnya yang pucat secara perlahan menampakkan bercak-bercak berwarna hitam yangmakin lama makin melebar dan membentuk pola-pola aneh. Tak berapa lama pola-pola itu bersinar kemerahan.

"Arrgghhhhhh!"

Satu yang membuatnya merasakan derita semacam itu. Haus. Dia haus akan darah manusia. Dia ingin membasahi kerongkongannya dengan _liquid _merah yang menurutnya lezat itu. Sepuluh hari bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menahan dahaganya. Tidak, bukan darah dari sembarang manusia yang bisa membebaskannya dari derita. Hanya darah dari kalangan tertentu. Darah dari para _pemimpin _serta para _ksatria. _

"Asuma, cepat tangkap mereka dan berikan padaku!" seru Orochimaru menahan geramannya. "Cih..aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi"

.

.

"Hentikan" suara dingin Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangan Karin. Gadi itu menaikkan kacamatanya yng melorot lalu menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa, Sakura-_kun_? Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu. Lukamu cukup parah" ujar Karin dengan manja membuat Sakura semakin menatapnya tajam namun sepertinya gadis itu tak menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu memang dirinya sempat adu baku hantam dengan Kiba. Dia tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu memukulnya juga tahu perasaan Kiba saat Itu. Jadi dia hanya melakukan beberapa pukulan seperlunya, dan membiarkan pemuda itu memukulwajah serta anggota lain tubuhnya dengan sesuka hatinya. Tiga keberuntungan saat itu sedang berpihak padanya. Pertama, untung saja Naruto serta Shikamaru saat tengah melewati taman sekolah tempat perkelahiannya dengan Kiba melihatnya. Kedua orang itu langsung memisahkannya dan menghentikan aksi Kiba yang bisa saja membuat Sakura mati babak belur jika dibiarkan terlalu lama berkelahi. Kedua, Karin yang tiba-tiba datang ke TKP dengan membawa kotak P3K. Gadis itu seolah sudah mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan membutuhkan obat-obat itu. Ketiga, Naruto dan Shikamaru bersyukur tidak ada satupun guru yang mengetahui permasalahan itu. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang akan didapat jika salah satu guru mengetahui dua murid didiknya terlibat adu ljotos di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tak peduli dengan itu, terbukti dia hanya tetap memasang wajah datar mengabaikan ceramah-ceramah Naruto yang hanya dianggapnya angin lalu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"  
"Hey hey Sakura jangan kasar begitu terhadap perempuan. Lagipula Karin berniat baik untuk mengobati lukamu, kenapa kau sewot sekali" ucap Naruto sambil menahan gerakan Sakura yang – sepertinya – ingin memukul Karin.

"Enyah dariku, brengsek!" geram Sakura sambil memukul Naruto.

DUAG

"Hentikan, Sakura! Naruto teman kita!" seru Shikamaru sambil menarik mundur Sakura. Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya saat Sakura melepaskannya secara paksa.

"Sakura-_kun_-"

"Mendekat atau kuremukkan tulangmu" ancam Sakura membuat Karin mematung. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kata-kata Sakura benar-benar menohok hatinya. Belum pernah dilihatnya pemuda itu semengerikan ini. Auranya benar-benar hitam pekat. Ada sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya dari pemuda itu.

"Dia..ini..apa ini..kenapa..ini" Naruto bangkit, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Ditatapnya Sakura yang menjauh dengan pandngan horror. "Shika, apa kau?"

"Ya, Naruto. Aku merasakannya. Ini berbeda. Ada sesuatu. Ayo kita harus menyusulnya!" seru Shikamaru lalu berlari diikuti Naruto, meninggalkan Karin yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_kun_..tidak mungkin..ini..aura ini..matanya tadi…"

.

.

DEG

Sasori menghentikan gerakan membalikkan buku tebal di depannya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Matanya memandang langit diluar yang mendung. Hanya mendung. Tapi kenapa dia merasakan seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya tapi cukup membuatnya takut.

_'__Apa mungkin?'_

Menyambar gagang telepon di dekatnya lalu jemarinya menekan beberapa angka disana. Berkali-kali merutuk saat justru operator'lah yang menjawab panggilannya. Sedikit bernafas lega saat panggilannnya tersambung.

_'_Moshi-moshi _ada apa, Danna. Tumben menelpon merindukanku eh?'_

Sasori mengernyit jijik mendengar nada manja yang dibuat-buat orang itu. Mengabaikannya, tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kegilaan pemuda pirang itu sekarang ini. Ini genting.

"Cepat ke rumahku sekarang juga dan bawa beberapa peralatan yang menurutmu penting. Ajak Kankurou"

_'__Apa? kerumahmu sekarang? Dan bersama laki-laki bone- umphh..maksudku laki-laki gila itu? Kau bercanda! Aku sedang di Iwa bersama Hidan..lagipula aku juga malas kalau harus menjemputnya dan bertemu kakanya yang bahkan jauh lebih galak dari anjing-anjingnya itu. Ke-'_

"Cepat kemari atau kau kehilangan kesepuluh jarimu" Ancam Sasori dengan nada rendah. Dia benar-benar muak jika harus beradu mulut dengan Deidara yang menurutnya jauh lebih menyebalkan dari neneknya yang bawel.

_'__Hhhh…baiklah..tunggu aku-'_

"Tiga puluh menit"

_'__Hey kau gila? Jarak dari Iwa ke Konoha itu dua puluh Sembilan kilometer..ba-"_

"Dua puluh Sembilan menit" ucap Sasori sepihak membuat Deidara menggeram frustasi.

_'__Argghh..baiklah. tunggu aku!'_

Sasori menutup sambungan telepon dan menatap langit diluar yang makin menggelap.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tenang menyusuri lorong sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang hawa di sekitarnya, maksudnya di sekitr lingkungan sekolahnya mendadak berubah. Angin bertiup agak kencang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi, kembali dia menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati seorang pun disana. Merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat tiba-tiba didapatinya Sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri bersender tembok dengan tangan yang bersedekap di depan dada. Matanya tertutup. Dengan langkah hati-hati Sasuke mendekatinya, entah mengapa dia merasa harus waspada. Perasaannya mengatakan agar menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, saat ditolehkan kepalanya ternyata Sakuralah pelakunya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Haruno" desisnya tajam seraya mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman pemuda itu. Bukannya melepaskan, Sakura semakin mencengkeram kuat tangannya membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Hey ka-"

"Katakan..katakan padaku..kenapa dia membunuhnya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak memahami maksud ucapan Sakura. Kalau yang dia maksud adalah Matsuri jelas dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak mengetahui duduk perkara yang menyebabkan Matsuri terbunuh, jadi kenapa Sakura malah mempertanyakan itu padanya? Jelas itu sudah salah alamat.

"Kau akan mendapat jawabanmu di kantor polisi, bukan padaku bodoh! Lepaskan atau aku-"

GREPP

Mata hitam Sasuke membelalak. Dadanya sesak karena dekapan Sakura yang terlalu erat. Menyebabkan tubuh mereka berdua menempel ketat. Ingin sekali dia berontak dan melawan pemuda itu, tapi tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Dia tetap terdiam, bahkan ketika Sakura menyusupkan kepalanya di lekukan bahu dan lehernya. Nafas pemuda itu membuatnya merinding. Dia akui jantungnya kini berdegup tak berarturan. Saling bertalu-talu, beradu dengan degup jantung pemuda yang memeluknya kini.

"Matsuri..maafkan aku" Sasuke mendorong dada Sakura sekuat tenaga, membuat pelukannya terlepas. Ditatapnya tajam iris pemuda itu. Entah mengapa saat mendengar kata-katanya tadi membuatnya merasa..ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman disana..di hati kecilnya. Dia tidak tahu apa, hanya saja benar-benar tak menyukainya ketika pemuda itu menyebut nama itu dalam posisi tengah mendekapnya tadi. Heh kau pikir kau siapa Uchiha? Kau hanya sekedar teman sekelasnya, tak lebih. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Kenapa kau marah saat Sakura memanggil nama gadis lain di depanmu?

"Kau..memang brengsek"

"Heh..apa yang kau tahu tentangku, Uchiha?" tanya Sakura sambil tetap memegang satu lengan Sasuke, mencegahnya pergi.

"Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk menganalisa kata-kataku tadi, Haruno. Aku tahu tentang Matsuri..aku tahu tentang malam itu. Ja-"

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah. Matanya menatap dingin Sasuke, namun tak membuat gadis itu merasa ketakutan.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian malam itu, dan pada akhirnya itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Kau..membuatnya- aw! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Matanya..matanya berwarna merah. tidak. Ini bukan khayalannya. Ini nyata. Mata pemuda itu berwarna merah darah, dan auranya..gelap.

"Ha-Haruno..apa yang kau inginkan.."

Sakura menyeringai lalu meraih tubuh gadis itu dan menjilat pipinya sensual.

"Yang kuinginkan..kau.."

.

DYAARR

Naruto menatap takut langit yang tiba-tiba mennggelap. Petir pun saling bersahutan, tapi hujan tak juga turun. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu cuaca di Konoha cerah. Tapi sekarang langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Angin berhembus kencang.

"Kemana sih perginya Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru malas sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka berdua mencari-cari keberadaan makhluk _pink _itu tapi belum juga membuahkan hasil. Lorong sekolah terlihat sepi. Benar-benar sepi!

Pemuda itu merasakan kejanggalan pada situasi ini. Langit yang gelap dengan disertai bunyi petir. Sekolah yang seperti tak berpenghuni. Tak satu anak pun yang mereka jumpai selama berkeliling sekolah ini. Bahkan toilet yang biasanya ramai pun tadi hanya terdapat dua orang siswa disana yang entah melakukan apa. Berbisik-bisik tak jelas saat melihat Shikamaru menggeledah satu demi satu bilik toilet.

"Naruto..apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" Naruto yang biasanya lambat menganggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Tentu saja, pasti pemuda itu juga merasakan kejanggalan akan situasi sekolah saat ini. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, tak sengaja Naruto melihat dua orang siswa berlainan _gender _tengah berdiri beberapa meter di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"S-Shi-Shikamaru..merah..i-itu..dia..seram..Sakura" ucap Naruto gagap.

"Bicara yang jelas, _baka_" balas Shikamaru jengkel.

"Sakura ada disana!" Suara toa Naruto membuat kedua anak manusia di seberang sana menoleh. Shikamaru meneguk susah payah ludahnya saat bertatapan dengan Sakura dalam jarak tujuh meter itu.

"Dia..Sakura?"

.

TBC


End file.
